springfieldboundfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa Simpson
Background Lisa's enormous intelligence and moral authority place her in a unique position in the Simpson family -- and, for that matter, Springfield at large. Each parents' night at Springfield Elementary, Homer and Marge fight to meet with Lisa's teachers rather than Bart's on the theory that being offered a tin of cookies as thanks is less "upsetting" and "costly" than reviewing quarterly property damage assessments for melted playground equipment. This second grader also plays the saxophone with the virtuosity, if not stubble, of Springfield's late blues great, Bleeding Gums Murphy. Personality Original Series Development in Springfield Bound Lisa's Accomplishments Ever since Lisa turned her back on the Springfield residence in anger (after a series of events leading to the the townspeople turning against her), and the night where Samantha emotionally berated the entire town for giving Lisa a hard time, the two girls vowed to change Springfield for the better, while receiving support from Governor Mary Bailey, Lois Pennycandy, Maude Flanders, and Apu Nahasapeemapetilon. Alongside Samantha, some of Lisa's accomplishments are: *Proposing an underage youth employment program from children 8-15, as well as a student internship program. *Creating a rank system for shinken users and fighters. *Abolishing the Code of the Schoolyard at Springfield Elementary School. *Abolishing the "Independent Thought Alarm" at Springfield Elementary School. Relationships Springfield Bound Simpson Family Others History History Pre-Simpsons Series *1981 - Lisa Simpson is born. Lisa becomes environmentally conscious, due to Patty and Selma's cigarette smoking and overly-abundant facial hair. *1981, 6 Months - Lisa first experiences the animosity of her brother, Bart, when he pushes her through the Flanders' doggie door, shoves her in the mailbox, and shaves her head bald. *1982 - Lisa learns early how to walk and change her diapers on her own. Lisa speaks her first word "Bart", followed shortly by "Mommy", "Homer", "Corey", and "David Hasselhoff". *September, 1983 - Lisa begins to notice that none one appreciates her talents and intelligence, despite her ability to spell at an eighth-grade level with wooden blocks. Bart however recognizes her talent and uses her to help him steal from the cookie jar. *1984 - J. Loren Pryor *1985 - Lisa experiences her first tragedy, when her pet hamster dies in a freak garbage disposal accident. *1985, 6 Months - While Bart discovers skateboarding, Lisa discovers first-aid. *1986 - Lisa first attends Springfield Elementary School and immediately discovers that she is being stalked by 7-year old Milhouse Van Houten, who runs away into the boys' bathroom when confronted. *1986, 4 Months - Lisa convinces her kindergarten teacher to quit her job and join the military. *1987 - Lisa has three articles published in the The New Yorker, under the pseudonym "Ms. Lizzie Strongheart". *1988 - Original Series Introduction The Floating Timeline Shinken Skill & Abilities Attacks *Porcupine Parr: Lisa sharply extends her star-like hair to strike her opponents at a wide range. *Ultimate Anger: An ultimate attack that can only be used once in a lifetime. Lisa unleashes every single once of her current and pre-existing bottled up rage in the form of deadly beast made up of black smoke that resembles her. The beast then devours the designated opponent, where they would remain trapped forever in a comatose state where they cannot die and the side-effects include eternal burning. In addition, this attack can only be used against the person Lisa has the most hatred towards, which in this case would be Audrey McConnell. Once this attack is used, the user gains a sense of inner peace, causing the beast to vanish for all eternity. In other words, whomever is hit by this attack, is wiped out of existence. Animal Summonings Additional Info Character Trait Basis *Kurapika (from Hunter x Hunter) Character Tropes *Deus Angst Machina: *Soap Box Sadie: Seeing as how this is Lisa Simpson, she is this initially. However, she tones this down a bit after a falling out with Bart, being shunned by the people of Springfield for the final time, leaving Springfield, and being rescued from the Splinter Cell Research Facility. Theme Songs *Lisa's Theme - Joy (from Initial D) Voice Actor Info *Yeardley Smith References Category:Springfield Bound Category:Manipulator-Type Shinken Users Category:Children